Cry
by umpcai
Summary: Cole watches Phoebe's reaction to his vanquish.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed. The song Cry is by Faith Hill. Dialogue is taken directly from the show.

**Cry**

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent_

Cole glanced around at his new surroundings. Limbo. He'd ended up in Limbo after he'd finally been vanquished. That was a surprise. He'd always been so sure of where he'd end up when his life ended. He was a demon. There really wasn't much of a choice in the matter. Even when he'd been struggling to be good, for Phoebe, he'd never dared to hope for any better.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips as he thought of his ex wife. Maybe Limbo really wasn't any better after all. He was alone. He could no longer even try to get Phoebe back.

But, then, he thought, that plan hadn't been going too well anyway. Even her alternate reality self had hated him.

All he'd ever wanted was Phoebe's love. And she'd just dangled it in front of his face for too short an amount of time, then snatched it back viciously. He'd given up his entire way of life for her. He'd betrayed his allies in the Brotherhood and demons in general. He'd had a bounty on his head and been on the run trying to stay alive for months. He'd saved her, helped her sisters, been possessed by the Source of All Evil.

But, it was never enough. While he stood by her, comforted her in times of need, like when her sister had been killed, and loved her unconditionally, she'd abandoned him, more than once, when he'd needed her most. He'd been controlled by a spell to kill another witch and she had given up on him immediately, not even wanting to hear an explanation. He thought they had worked through that issue of trust on both their parts when she finally took him back, but once again she betrayed him. She'd believed he'd willingly become the Source. He wasn't mad that she had vanquished him during that time. It had ultimately freed him from evil's clutches. When he came back, however, why wouldn't she love him anymore?

He'd tried so hard, so very hard, to be good. Phoebe was good, or so he had thought. He wasn't so sure anymore. What kind of person killed their husband and had no regret?

_If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine_

She'd sworn she loved him, numerous times. Every time must have been a lie, Cole thought as he stared at the emptiness before him. Every time she told her sisters he was good at heart, that he'd changed, every time she told him, she'd been lying.

A tear slid from his pained blue eyes. It had seemed so real. When she'd stared up into his eyes, when she'd hugged him close, defended him, and made promises of forever, he'd believed her.

She apparently hadn't been truthful, though. Because there was no mistaking the look in her eyes when she informed him she felt nothing for him.

_  
Yeah... and you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
And baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me_

Walking further into the expanse of white, Cole wondered if she had shed any tears at the news of his death. Upon thinking that, he shook his head in disbelief. Of course, she hadn't. She was probably celebrating.

Seconds after that depressing thought, Cole found himself inside his penthouse. Taking in the furniture and other things he no longer had any use for, Cole realized he, somehow, could still teleport.

"Cole?"

He jumped at her voice and spun around to find Phoebe standing behind him. Hope soared in his heart. Had she regretted what happened? Had she come in denial over what Paige must have told her? Did she hope to find him still alive? Was she happy that he was still there?

_Give it up baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothin's goin' save me  
I can see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin' give it a try  
I don't want pity  
I just want what is mine_

Before he could form any words, her younger sister also spoke up.

"I'm telling you he's gone. For good," Paige said as she and Piper also entered the room.

Confused, Cole stopped listening and thought about why they weren't able to see him when he was standing not three feet from them. Maybe he was still in Limbo and just able to observe things happening in the land of the living. Was that possible?

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Cole looked at Phoebe's face. There didn't seem to be any sadness in her eyes. He wanted to cry out. Why didn't she care? Why couldn't she love him as he loved her?

"Let's go," Piper suggested.

Cole watched Phoebe smile slightly at her sisters and follow them out the door. His heart broke again when she didn't look back.

_Yeah... could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me_

Phoebe Halliwell stumbled down the mausoleum's stone steps, her eyes puffy and tears wetting her face. She blindly moved toward a wall in the back corner and sat against it, bringing her knees up against her chest. She folded her arms around herself and shuddered, releasing another sob. "Cole," she whispered.__

Yeah... cry just a little for me

**The End**


End file.
